


Does Bruce Wayne Have My Baby?

by redroseworks



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroseworks/pseuds/redroseworks
Summary: Stephanie Brown had a baby she gave up for adoption. And who has an adoption problem? Bruce Wayne aka Batman does. Based on a post by @sqoiler on tumblr
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Does Bruce Wayne Have My Baby?

Robin returned to her hospital room the night after she gave birth.

"I found a really good person to adopt your baby. He's loaded and your baby will never want for anything." 

Stephanie looked at him. "Who?" 

Robin opened his mouth but then Stephanie stopped him. "No. Nevermind. I don't want to know… just will she be happy?" 

Robin nodded. "Yes. And a decent sized family… the man doesn't have a wife but he has a son in his twenties and lost a son. I… did a lot of research and this man is good." 

Stephanie smiled. "She'll never want for anything…" 

Bruce looked at the small infant. He was told the mother wanted a closed adoption.

The mother being a teenager, an ex vigilante, his sidekick's girlfriend and the daughter of a criminal, he understood why she would give the baby away. 

But why did he adopt her? Because Tim asked him?

Tim told him that there was a baby whose mom was giving her away. And that the mom wanted the baby to have a better life than the one she felt like she could provide.

Who would be better than Bruce Wayne?

And then Tim told him who the mom was. Stephanie Brown. Spoiler. Cluemaster's daughter. Tim's girlfriend.

The baby needed a home and Bruce had one. And a soft spot for kids, especially babies.

So he adopted her and named her Martha Stephanie Wayne.

For his mom and hers.

Stephanie pick up the magazine. Bruce Wayne just adopted a baby girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. It couldn't be. 

Rich. No wife. Two sons, one dead. It made sense.

She had to ask Robin that night.

"Does Bruce Wayne have my baby?" 

Robin just shook his head. "There's the drop off guy. You coming?"

Cassandra liked Martha. She was small and sweet. 

Martha seemed to like her too. Or at least the faces Cassandra made at her.

She never really been around babies before.

"Cass?" Barbara called from out of the room.

"I am in the bedroom with Martha." Cassandra called back.

Barbara rolled in. "I can take her for awhile if you want to go back to looking for the person who framed Bruce." 

Cassandra shook her head. "Not yet." 

"Okay. Call me if you need me." 

"Dada!" Martha babbled.

Cassandra smiled. "You are a good baby." 

Cassandra stiffen when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Spoiler; Stephanie Brown.

"Is that a baby?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes. Her dad is in danger." 

"Oh. Huh. What's her name?" Stephanie leaned her head towards Martha. She seemed so sad.

"Martha." 

"Cute. I guess you can't do anything tonight. Well when you get off of babysitting duty, you know how to find me. Just look out for a blur of fabulous purple." Stephanie said. 

Cassandra nodded. 

Stephanie only had one question for Robin the next time she saw him.

"I have to ask again, does Bruce Wayne have my baby?" 

Robin looks at her. "I'm not answering that." 

Stephanie made the connection when Batman tells her who he really is under the mask. 

Batman is Bruce Wayne. Cass and Babs was watching a baby while Bruce was in jail. Robin told her he found the baby a good home.

"So you DO have my baby?" She whispered.

Batman nods. 

"You have my… ba- baby." Stephanie felt weird. Bruce Wayne had her baby. Batman had her baby.

He took her to the manor that night. And there was her in a crib bed.

"Her name is Martha Stephanine Wayne." Bruce said as he lifted the sleeping baby up and handed her to Stephanie. 

Tears ran down Stephanie's face. "Oh my god." 

"She is very loved and will never want for anything." 

Stephanie nodded and held Martha closer to her.

She couldn't breathe or speak as Martha's eyes opened and stared at her. 

Her baby.


End file.
